Variety of different user devices, like mobile phones, gaming devices, laptops, tablets, PCs nowadays is huge and growing. For example there are thousands of mobile device models with individual model numbers. In order to provide good user experience application developers need to optimize settings for different devices and with a wide install base it is challenging. The settings may be optimized for each user device with the individual model number manually but it requires a lot of resources especially when the settings are tested on the user devices. Therefore there is a need for an approach for defining an automated configuration for an application running on a user device.